It's Okay, I Hate You Too
by the-world-must-fall
Summary: Piper McLean comes across a stranger that saves her. He's superhot and... a complete jerk? And now he's planted himself into her life and she doesn't know what to make of him. AU with a pairing of Piper and Jason (Jasper/Jasiper). Cover art by juliajm15..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Fateful Incident

I am so excited to be writing a new story. Just to let you know, this story is AU. In the beginning of the story some characters will be OOC, but this is necessary for the plot line and I will try my best to get them back in character when I can. This story is going to be told from Piper's POV. I plan for this story to be about fifteen chapters, give or take a few. So without further ado, here is chapter one.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I hate these things. I do not own Heroes of Olympus, that is property of the great Rick Riordan. I am merely using his characters because I am a lowly peasant.

* * *

BE THERE IN TEN. PLZ DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP.

I texted my best friend, Leo Valdez. I looked up shielding my eyes from the sun. It was December and the sun was making a rare appearance in the city of New York. I shoved my hands and my phone back into the pockets of my black parka to prevent permanent freezing of my fingers. The wind was biting at my cheeks and I regretted not wearing another layer of clothing. I was walking to Leo's house (a bad decision on my part) so that we could work on a stupid science project that was due next Friday. In all honesty, we were probably going to fuck around the entire time, but at least we could pretend that we were making progress on the project. I smiled to myself at the thought of anything actually being accomplished. It was Sunday and we had five days to complete an assignment that we hadn't even started.

My phone vibrated once in my pocket and I sighed, my breath creating a puff in the air. I was going to have to pull my phone out and my fingers were going to freeze. Man up, Piper, you can do this. I slowly pulled my right hand out of my pocket, along with my phone. It was a text from Leo.

I MAKE NO PROMISES.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my hand back into my jacket, my hands too numb from the cold to text back.

Just as I was walking across an alley, I felt a hand close around my wrist and tug. My immediate reaction was to scream, and I did just that.

Unfortunately, my scream was cut short by a large, calloused hand covering my mouth. A deep voice which I assumed belonged to a man spoke next to my ear, "Shut your mouth, bitch." he hissed. He moved his hand from my wrist and moved behind me to encircled his arm around my waist create a human cage. I smelt alcohol on his breath and I cringed at the smell. Beer. Definitely beer.

I bit down hard on the hand and Beer Breath swore under his breath. I tried to lunge forward but my kidnapper had an iron grasp and there was no way I could escape from him though physical means. He tightened his hold on me and dragged my further into the dark alley. As he did this, his cold hand slipped under my parka and shirt and rested on my bare skin. I bit my lip and I nearly threw up in disgust.

"Get _away_ from me!" I screeched. My eyes burned with tears now and I was absolutely terrified. How was I supposed to get away? Call me crazy, but I don't think politely asking him to leave me alone was going to work.

"I said shut up, you slut. You're going to do whatever the fuck as I say." Beer Breath growled.

Now I was crying, a hysterical sob stuck in my throat. I had always prided myself on being able to keep my calm in sticky situation, but here I was, in tears, not knowing what was about to happen to me.

We were about forty feet into the alley now. We probably would have made it further, but I wasn't exactly making it easy for the man to drag me off. I sucked in a shaky breath and collected myself a little bit. I was _not_ going to become a mess right now, this was hardly the time. I prepared myself for another scream just as a figure walked past the entry of the alleyway.

The person did a double take as they walked past and stood there watching the scene for a split second. My eyes widened I saw the a person, who I thought had the build of a male. I sent out I silent plea with my eyes, hoping they got the message. Evidently, my kidnapper had not noticed them because I had started squirming and writhing in his arms, trying to keep him from dragging me any further into the alley.

The guy that had stopped in the alley came up to Beer Breath and tugged him off of me before he even had a clue what was going on.

I wrenched myself free of Beer Breath's grip and moved far away, rubbing at my wrist which would definetly have bruises on it tomorrow.

My eyes moved toward to two men in front of me. My kidnapper had finally clued in on what had happened and was trying to punch my godsend of a savior in the face. He easily dodged out of the way and took hold of Beer Breath's outstretched arm, pulling him into an armlock. He then continued on by smashing Beer Breath's head into the brick wall. I clenched my eyes shut and winced as I heard a sickening crack.

I opened my eyes to see Beer Breath on the ground, clearly unconscious, though I was fairly sure he wasn't dead. My eyes flickered towards the guy who had just saved me who was brushing his hands off on his jeans as if this were something he did every day.

The first though that came to mind was that he was hot, which was entirely inappropriate considering the situation at hand. He was probably sixteen-seventeenish, and fairly tall, probably about four inches taller than my five foot seven inch body. He had blond hair which was tucked under a gray beanie. His eyes were to oddest shade of blue I've ever seen, i immediately thought of lightning when I saw them. He seemed to be of a medium build, although I couldn't really tell because of his winter attire and the fact that it was kinda dark in the alley.

He looked up and the second his eyes met mine, all thoughts flew out the window, although some of the words that managed to make it through my comatose state were handsome, beautiful, and sexy. I was clearly delirious because never in my life had I ever been this attracted to someone who I had never spoken a word to. I actually made a bug deal of getting to know people before deciding that they were worth crushing on. But this, this was different. I'm pinning it down to that fact that he saved my life. That's logical, right?

He was giving me a once-over with his bright blue eyes and I felt extremely exposed.

"No thank you?" he asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

It took me a second to process his words because I was completely mesmerized by his voice, but let me tell you, when I did figure out what he was saying, some not so lady-like words appeared inside my head.

"Excuse me?" I managed to choke out.

"Whatever. Just remember you owe me."

Just my luck, I had to become the damsel in distress and be saved by the biggest asshole on the face of the earth.

And I was left speechless. I owed him? I _owed_ him? I mean, sure he saved me, but it's not I had any other option. And when exactly were we going to meet again? How could I owe him if I was planning on never seeing his face again? My anger clouded out any coherent thought that my mind would have been able to conceive.

I finally found my voice and it was deadly calm, "You've got to be kidding me. I nearly got beaten, raped, killed, or whatever else that bastard had planned, and you expect a thank you from me? Sure. Thanks for saving my pathetic life, you ass."

His eyes flicked with an emotion for a split second before returning to how they were before. "Well, it's a good thing I saved you or things could have gotten really fucked up, yes?"

I decided to keep my mouth shut because my next sentence was most likely going to be 90% cussing and 10% real English.

I stated glued to my spot as he began to walk out of the alley. Just as he was about to turn the corner and continue in the direction that he had originally been going in, he did a 180 and faced me. "You may want to get out of here before he wakes up." he said gesturing towards the unconscious man on the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows together, glancing at the man. "Well, _if_ he wakes up."

I hope he was joking.

He met my eyes again. "Just a word of advice." And he sauntered off onto the sidewalk again, out of sight.

I gritted my teeth together and marched out of the alley, glad to be in the open again, even if the chill of the wind was biting through to my bone. I was shivering now, and not just from the cold. I began tearing up again as I thought about what had just happened. I took deep breaths. walking away from the creepy alley. Any place was better than there.

I brought my phone out and noticed that I had seven texts from Leo and three missed calls. I ignored the calls and read through the texts, all of them asking where I was and why I was so late. They had started off joking, the first one being:

YOU GOT LOST AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?

But they became more frantic with the last one being:

PIPER WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE HALF AN HOUR AGO AND YOU HAVEN'T REPLIED TO ANY OF MY TEXTS. C'MON PIPES YOU'RE SCARING ME.

I sighed and texted back:

SORRY. IS THERE ANY WAY WE COULD RESCHEDULE? I'M NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW.

I slipped my phone into my pocket, shoved my hands in as well, wishing that I had gloves, and began my journey home.

* * *

And that is the first chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I tried my best, but I am human after all. I took a break while I was writing it and I think the tense changed a little in the middle, so sorry if that confused you. I would appreciate it so much if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this chapter and what I could do better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No Way

Alrighty, first off, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Especially those people who gave me constructive criticism. I agree with those who said that the POV was weird because I thought it was kinda off as well. I tried fixing it, so let's see how it turns out this chapter. More constructive criticism would be appreciated :)

* * *

I immediately tuned out my grade 11 chemistry teacher, Mr. Burnington, after he had announced that we would be assigned new partners in class today. I was slightly disappointed because I was currently seated next to Leo in the back of the class where we had a hell of a time, but on the other hand, Leo was an annoying pain in the ass (I still love him though).

I wasn't too worried about the partner thing because we always got to choose our new partners. I wasn't exactly "popular", but I was on good terms with 99.99% of the people in my classes (although, there are admittedly one or two exceptions, but that's a story for another day), so I wouldn't have a problem with the partners.

I doodled mindlessly on the margin of my notebook paper while Leo fiddled with his pen (he's always doing stuff like that because of his ADHD). I had told him this morning all about my predicament yesterday and Leo had totally flipped. He went absolutely ballistic and got upset that I hadn't told him sooner. When he managed to calm down (after repeatedly asking me if I was okay), I told him about my savior the jackass. And you know what he did?_ He laughed_. He thought it was hilarious that the guy had been a jerk to me. He even suggested that I should have just said thank you. The nerve of that boy. Needless to say, I gave him the silent treatment. It was broken fifteen minutes later because he _is_ my best friend and I don't really know how to be mad at him.

I was creating a swirl design in my book, listening with one ear, when I heard Mr. Burnington say, "We have a new student transferring into class today."

This perked my interest, so I closed my notebook and glanced toward the front of the class. My eyes skimmed over my teacher, a balding man with a love for argyle sweaters, and landed on the student standing next to him.

I stopped breathing. It was him. _It was him_.

He looked uncomfortable with all the attention; he was fidgeting with the binder in his hand. He was wearing a plain black hoodie, a purple shirt, and dark jeans. I had been right about the medium build yesterday and my height estimate was fairly close as well (around six feet). Obviously he was about sixteen if he was in my grade, so I had been right about the age as well. His eyes were as blue as ever, even more so if that was possible. I looked closely at him and noticed a small scar just above his mouth that must have gone unnoticed in the dark of the alley. It brought me some satisfaction to know that he wasn't completely perfect.

I narrowed my eyes and fixed him with a steely glare, waiting for him to notice. His eyes travelled across the room and met mine, nearly dropping his binder in surprise. As the shock wore off, he formed his mouth into a smirk and winked at me, as if we had some inside joke that he wasn't willing to share with the rest of the class.

A majority of the girls in my class gave him their undivided attention. Had I not been so focused on my task of trying to burn through his soul with my glare, I probably would have rolled my eyes at them.

"It's him." I hissed to Leo, not taking my eyes off of the new kid.

In my peripheral vision I saw Leo, who had not been paying any attention before, snap his head up and analyze the guy at the front.

"Who?" he asked.

"The jerk from the alley."

"The one that saved you?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Not much I can do, is there?"

"This is Jason Grace, he's new, so don't give him a hard time." Mr. Burnington told us.

Jason had not yet broken eye contact with me, and I wasn't going to be the first one to look away.

"And I know that we normally choose our partners," the teacher continued, "But if we do that today, Jason won't have a partner seeing as he doesn't know anybody."

I snorted. "Yeah, right." I whispered to Leo, breaking eye contact with Jason because his eyes were unnerving. "I bet there would be bloodshed between half the girls in our class to decide who gets to sit next to him."

Leo tried to keep a straight face, but I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"C'mon," I elbowed him playfully, "You know it's true."

He smiled, but kept his eyes on Jason, pretending not to hear me.

Mr. Burnington continued his instructions, "So that is why I'll be picking names out of a hat."

Some people in the class groaned. Mr. Burnington walked over to my friend, Reyna, and instructed her to pick a name out of a black top hat. Reyna reached in tentatively and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Read the name." the teacher told her.

Reyna unfolded to piece of paper. "Abby."

"Good, you're partners." Mr. Burnington told her as he moved on toward Madison. She picked a slip and got partnered with Tyler.

Emily was up next and she picked up a slip and held it out to the teacher, covering her eyes, "Could you read it? I'm scared to know who it is."

Mr. Burnington took the sheet of paper and sighed. "Mr. Valdez."

"Yes!" Leo said at the same time that Emily groaned loudly. I felt bad for her, knowing that Leo would just flirt with her and tease her endlessly.

I was next in the aisle so I stuck my hand out for the hat, but Mr. Burnington walked to the front of the class instead and offered the hat to Jason.

"Why don't you pick, Jason?" Mr. Burlington suggested.

Jason just shrugged and reached into the hat, picking out a name. He handed the sheet to Mr. Burnington.

I could practically hear all the girls in my class (and one or two guys as well) praying that he would pick their name. I, of course, was hoping for the exact opposite.

But I also have the worst luck of anyone I know.

"Ah, Piper." Mr. Burlington said after he had unfolded the sheet. I clenched my eyes shut. Of course, this is so typical. I could feel eyes staring at me from everywhere in the class even though mine were closed.

Leo was laughing next to me, practically in tears. I stomped on his foot to shut him up and he let out a string of profane words.

"Piper?" Jason asked.

"The young lady in the back next to Leo Valdez." Mr. Burlington informed him, pointing me out as I tried to slide down lower on my stool. And even though Jason made no change in his facial feature, I swear I saw a smile in his eyes. Cocky asshole.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Jason told the teacher.

Mr. Burnington made his way around to the rest of the class but I had stopped listening, choosing to instead resume my mission of making Jason uncomfortable through glaring.

After everyone had been assigned a new partner, Mr, Burnington told us to move to a table with our partner. I crossed my arms over my chest, making it obvious that I had no intentions of moving.

"Good luck. Try not to maul him." Leo whispered to me before moving to the front of the class to sit next to Emily.

Jason made his way toward me once he saw that I had refused to get up from my seat. "So, Piper," he said, testing out my name, "We meet again."

He took a seat on the stool to my left. I scooted my stool over as far away as I could.

"I don't bite." Jason chuckled.

I just glared at him.

"Are you mute all of a sudden?" he asked me.

"_No, I'm not_." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's unfortunate." he said conversationally. "You're much more appealing when you keep your mouth shut."

I was _so_ close to punching him in the face right now.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It was the sound of your idiocy echoing off the walls." I told him with a sickly sweet smile on my face. He just gave me a crooked smile as if I amused him.

I didn't talk to him for the rest of the class, but sneaked glances at him while we were taking notes. He caught me looking at him one time and I looked away, blushing furiously. I saw him smirking out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't look at him for the rest of class.

A minute before class ended for lunch, Mr, Burnington cleared his throat to get our attention. "Would anyone like to show Mr. Grace around the school?"

A dozen or so hands shot up eagerly into the air and as Mr. Burlington was about to choose someone, Jason interrupted.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Burnington, but Piper here has already kindly volunteer to show me around."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. I had done no such thing.

"Very well." Mr. Burnington said, oblivious to my flustered movements and mute protests.

I got a few dirty looks from some of the girls in my class and I rolled my eyes. _Please_, as if I was doing this because I wanted to. And I couldn't even back out now or I would be the jerk that refused to show to new kid around on his first day.

"Fine," I mumbled to Jason, "But you owe me."

Jason cocked an eyebrow. "Actually, I think we're even."


End file.
